


turn it up

by icarus_falls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Prompto just really wants to choke on his boyfriend's dick. It's that simple.





	turn it up

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this low key (high key) self insert

Prompto had about 0 chill left in him.

He’d been dating Gladio for an entire six months now, and the alpha had yet to let him get down and dirty in the way he wanted to. Prompto was yearning for the chance to suck on his knot; ever since he’d first laid his eyes on the muscular alpha, it was all he wanted to do.

The thought dominated his wet dreams.

Lord help him when Gladio had _confessed_ to him. Well, more of drunkenly attacked, but Prompto wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It doesn’t matter exactly how their mutual feelings were acknowledged.

All that mattered was that Gladio was _his_, and that Prompto would one day wear his mark on his neck.

First though, Prompto was determined to get on his knees for his alpha.

Gladio was infuriatingly sweet though. Every time things turned sexual, Gladio had gently held Prompto, kissing him with a hungry need as he pleasured his omega. Prompto was effectively swept away by the alpha’s soft affections.

God, how Prompto felt so shitty for complaining. Gladio was everything an alpha should be. He was broad and masculine, yet oh so attentive to him. He never pulled any alpha-posturing bullshit on him, never even dared to raise his voice when he was near.

Prompto should be worshiping the ground he walked on.

Yet here he was, pouting at himself in the mirror. All for one reason: he wanted to be savagely fucked into next week. He wanted to be used like Gladio’s personal cocksleeve. Was that so wrong?

No, it wasn’t, and tonight would be the night. Ignoring the fact that his best friend had bought him the lingerie he was currently donning, Prompto felt comfortable and in charge. Tonight, he’d seduce Gladiolus and get the to taste the knot he so desperately craved.

“Prom?” Gladio’s voice carried through the closed door of the bathroom.

“Ah! Sorry!” Prompto shouted back as he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair once more, trying to pat down the stray ends. With one last glance in the mirror, he turned and flung the door open before he could lose confidence. “All good!”

Gladio’s eyes trailed up down his body, over the blue lace and straps, drinking in every inch. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

Prompto placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the bedroom. Gladio let himself be pushed, backing up until he fell onto the bed. He was silent as Prompto followed after him and crawled onto his lap, straddling him.

“You like?” he asked with faux-confidence.

Gladio snapped out of his haze and he placed his hands on Prompto’s slim hips, his thumbs brushing over the elastic that crisscrossed over his sides.

“I love it,” he answered gruffly. “What’s the occasion?”

Prompto shrugged in his grasp. “I dunno.”

“Well,” Gladio laughed. “I ain’t complaining.”

Prompto grabbed his jaw with one hand and kissed him before he lost all his confidence. He licked at his alpha’s lips, hoping his alpha would catch on to what he wanted. Gladio’s hands squeezed his hips before trailing over his back, touching but always _softly_.

Prompto decided to up his game. He broke away the tiniest amount before he rolled his body, pushing up into Gladio’s hands as he let out a low moan.

“Gladdy…” he whined, desire pulsing through his veins.

The alpha responded with a growl, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s torso and rolling them back onto the bed. Prompto let himself be manhandled, but he wiggled out from his usual spot beneath Gladio.

Tonight, _he_ would take the lead.

He pushed Gladio onto his back and straddled his hips. He could feel the alpha’s stiffening length beneath his own, and he sat himself on it, rolling his hips in a circle so he could feel every inch.

“Fuck, Prom,” Gladio groaned out as he reached out to grab his hips once more.

Prompto leaned down to capture his mouth in a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips.

The words made another groan leave Gladio’s lips, his hands squeezing Prompto. “Love you more,” he answered back.

The words were the spike of assurance he needed to execute the rest of his plan. He squirmed down Gladio’s body a bit, kissing a path over his jaw and down his neck, stopping to nip at his collarbone.

Gladio’s hands drifted up to his waist, his coarse fingertips brushing over his smooth skin. Prompto continued his trip south, kissing his pectorals.

Prompto’s lips brushed over every ridge of Gladio’s torso, his tongue darting out to lick against the tanned, slightly salty skin. His fingers pushed against the firm skin, rubbing into the muscles that laid beneath. The scent in the air made his thighs quiver in anticipation.

He kissed Gladio’s left hip bone before trailing across his hips and downwards. His nose brushed against the alpha’s bulge and he inhaled deeply. Prompto wasted no time, his tongue brushing roughly against his covered length.

The answering moan that filled the air made Prompto smile. Gladio’s large, rough hands brushed through his hair, scratching affectionately against his scalp. “Prom, babe,” Gladio groaned. He pushed the omega off him, sitting up so his legs bent over the side of the bed. He patted his lap as he said, “C’mere.”

“Nope,” Prompto answered, backing away so he was just out of reach. “You promised, whatever I wanted!”

“I know you want to feel good,” Gladio said with an arched brow. Prompto slinked off the bed and fell to his knees before the alpha.

Prompto reached out, letting his fingers brush over Gladio’s cock, making him groan once more. “And I do feel good. Now _shh_!”

Prompto tugged at his pants, undoing them and dragging them off his alpha. Gladio shifted, his concerned gaze glued onto Prompto as he obliged him. Prompto was pleased to find Gladio had gone commando- it was one less scrap of material in his way. One of Gladio’s hands tentatively wove back into his hair now that the blond was back in reach.

He flashed a smile up towards Gladio before returning his attention to the heavy cock before him. Gladio was mostly swollen and impressively thick. It still shocked Prompto to realize just what he managed to stuff into his lean frame when they fucked. He shuffled closer so he was fully between Gladio’s spread thighs.

He wrapped a thin hand around the base and brought it to his lips. Prompto mouthed at the tip, enjoying the low, guttural sound that left Gladio’s lips. He slipped the first inch of his length into his mouth and glanced up at his alpha.

Gladio’s face was contorted with desire, his amber eyes alight with desire. Prompto reached out and grabbed his wrist before guiding his hand to his hair. He swallowed down a little more of his dick before withdrawing and popping off.

“You can… y’know… guide me,” Prompto said, managing not to cringe at his uneasy tone.

The hand in his hair traced down the side of his head and cupped his cheek. “Do what you’re comfortable with, Prom.”

Prompto couldn’t stop the pout that formed on his face. Gladio’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled at him.

“Okay, message received,” Gladio said with a low chuckle.

Prompto resumed his worship of Gladio’s swollen cock after that. He licked and sucked on it, his hands grazing over Gladio’s thick thighs and occasionally massaging his balls. Anything to make Gladio moan, or better yet, anything to make Gladio’s hips thrust ever so slightly.

Frustration welled in Prompto’s chest. He could _feel_ the power in Gladio’s hands and hips; he _knew_ the alpha could be using more power.

Prompto needed to know what that felt like. He withdrew, drawing a pathetically sad noise from Gladio.

“Both hands in my hair,” he demanded. Gladio nodded, desperation written all over his face as his reddened cock dripped. Prompto set back to work, this time shuffling the tiniest bit closer. He began to take more and more of Gladio into his mouth, until he hit his gag reflex and his eyes watered.

Still, it was not enough. He jerked his head backwards and forwards, the clumsy movements his only attempt at trying to tell Gladio what he wanted without words. Gladio could scent Prompto’s frustration in the air and took pity.

“Prom, babe, you want me to help?” he asked.

The blond looked up at him, his mouth full of cock. He nodded the best he could.

Gladio took a second to appreciate the sight before continuing, “Tap on my thigh if you need me to stop.”

That was all the warning he gave before he rolled his hips. The motion sent little shockwaves through the omega’s body; the slide of Gladio’s pulsing length against his tongue made him shiver. Prompto let out a muffled moan, one hand bracing itself on the alpha’s thigh with a firm grip as the other trailed upwards, tracing over the alpha’s lower abdominal muscles.

He was at Gladio’s mercy as the alpha tested the waters, giving experimental tugs to his hair. Prompto’s eyes rolled at the sensation.

Lewd noises escaped Prompto’s mouth as Gladio finally began to thrust. His fingers were twisted up in Prompto’s hair, holding him tight as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Prompto clutched at his thick thighs, his vision blurring with welcome tears. He tried to relax his throat, wriggling his tongue to help allow Gladio to claim him impossibly further.

His eyes bulged as he felt Gladio slip past his gag reflex and into his throat. A high-pitched whine sounded from his chest, muffled by the large alpha cock that filled his mouth. No, his _throat_\- because Gladio was definitely deeper now, his length forcing its way down his throat as he continued to roll his hips.

Prompto’s inner omega sang at the sensation. Gladio looked feral, his face scrunched up as his fingers spasmed and hips twitched. To know that _he_ was the reason that his alpha looked so enraptured, lost in pleasure…

Prompto’s hand was on his own cock before he even registered that he had moved. His fingers curled lightly over his aching length as he was used. Debauched noises filled the room and Prompto reveled in it.

Gladio sounded _wrecked_ as he cried out Prompto’s name.

The first twitch of Gladio’s cock in his mouth sent his body reeling, his hips shaking. Despite barely touching himself, Prompto was lost in orgasm, because he could _feel_ the knot forming at the base of Gladio’s length. He pushed himself further, forcing Gladio’s dripping cock deeper as he struggled to get his lips wrapped around that knot.

His jaw ached with the stretch, and Prompto was a goner.

It felt like one long, drawn out orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him as Gladio emptied himself down Prompto’s throat. His fingers were grabbing at his hair so roughly that Prompto wouldn’t be surprised if he was missing a few strands after this.

It was so _worth it_ though because he’d never felt so high before. Prompto felt love drunk- there was nothing else he wanted to do than to stay kneeling for his Gladio forever.

He could hear the omega rights activists screaming in his head, but he didn’t care.

“Fuck,” Gladio groaned softly as his grip finally loosened. He opened his eyes and began to massage Prompto’s scalp lightly. “You good, Prom?”

Prompto smiled at him the best he could. He reached up, placing his hand on top of Gladio’s. He gave it a good squeeze to convey how he felt.

He waited until Gladio had softened a bit before he slowly slid him out of his throat and mouth. Gladio gave one last groan at the over stimulation.

Gladio reached down and grabbed at Prompto’s sides, pulling him upwards and adjusting them so the omega sat properly in his lap. Gladio leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before he trailed his attention downwards to his neck. He returned the playful nips and kisses that Prompto had given him earlier. His hands skimmed over Prompto's lace-clad body, appreciating the lingerie like he had meant to when he first saw the ensemble.

“You,” he mumbled between licks. “Are absolutely perfect.”

Prompto giggled, angling his head so Gladio could have more space. The alpha dove in at the invitation and lavished affection all over him.

“And you,” Prompto echoed back. “Have an absolutely perfect dick.”

Gladio smirked against his heated neck. “And the truth comes out. You’re with me for my dick.”

“Yup,” Prompto said as he wiggled his hips. “You’re good to go again, right?”

Gladio twisted them, throwing Prompto onto his back on the bed before he crawled on top of him, echoing his earlier actions. This time he pinned Prompto’s wrists to the bed, delighting in the small moan it drew from the blond. Gladio leaned in to nip at his puffy lower lip.

“With you? Always.”


End file.
